


Somewhere Only We Know

by V0IDDE4N



Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Dimension Travel, Home, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, They just really wanna go home, Time Travel, Wholesome, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0IDDE4N/pseuds/V0IDDE4N
Summary: jace and jonathan try to save the world but something goes wrong and jace ends up in a cell, will jonathan be fast enough to save him or will they both die at the end?
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Jace Wayland
Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175036
Kudos: 4





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i don't really have anything to say so as always, hope you enjoy and please excuse minor errors, i am not a native speaker but i try my best, thank you

Jace has been waiting all day.

‘He promised,’ he thought to himself while checking his watch. ‘He promised to come.’

His family had been searching for him for weeks before they finally found him with Jonathan in his apartment. They didn’t know, they couldn’t know. They thought they were saving him. They didn’t. They ripped him apart from the only person that ever understood him, they took him away from the only person he’d ever truly loved. Now he was sitting in a cell in the Institute waiting to be actually rescued. The next morning he would be questioned by the Inquisitor, they would torture him maybe sentence him to death. How did this happen?

Jace closed his eyes, memories fled his mind. He was standing in Alicante with a small girl next to him. She had red hair and held his hand, he had pressed it carefully to reassure her. There was a boy as well, his Parabatai. He could recognize him without seeing his face, he would always recognize him. If it weren’t for him they would have died. They would have become fallen soldiers in a war that they didn’t provoke.

When Jonathan and Jace arrived in this reality they hoped to change history, they hoped to end the war before it could start. They were from a different world, a different version, a different reality. Jonathan has only a bit of demon blood running through his veins because in their world Jocelyn left Valentine before he could poison their child completely and turn him into a monster. Clary had never been born. The Circle still tried to obtain the Mortal Instruments but they failed. Valentine was killed by Micheal Wayland. Robert and Maryse got divorced before Max was born. So much had been different in their world. With no Valentine and no evil version of Jonathan how did a war break out? One day, coincidentally on the same day that Valentin attacked Alicante in this world, three princes of hell came to their realm. They had destroyed everything and everyone in their way, while letting hell loose. Jonathan saved Jace and took care of the few that survived the first attack. After that it only got worse.

Jace shook his head and hit it against the cold stone wall. He had no time to think about the past. He had to figure out how to leave this cell, how to return to Jonathan. He was not from this world but who would believe him? And even if they did, he was a villain now. A criminal. They didn’t know what he knew, they didn’t know that it was necessary to kill the Seelie Queen. She was the one that unleashed the Princes of Hell in his own world, she was the one so greedy for power that she traded humanity for it. Jonathan and Jace were lucky to have found Valentine’s apartment. With a few adjustments they could now safely travel between dimensions. So for the past few months they have been visiting other realities to see if they could save it but whatever they tried it failed. Was humanity just doomed? Was it supposed to end on that day? It would be too late for this world. Maybe they can save the next.

“Jace.”

He snapped back into reality and got up. He knew that voice, he would recognize it everywhere. His hand reached up to touch his side and he moved closer to the person.

“Alec.”

“What have you done? How could you?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“No, I don’t.”

Alec’s trembling fingers lifted his shirt and revealed a rune that was nothing more than a white scar. His Parabatai rune. It meant that their Jace was dead and his cover blown.

“Who are you?”

Jace didn’t answer, he lifted his shirt as well and let Alec see his own scar where the Parbatai rune had been.

“I’ve lost everyone, Alec. I try to save as many as I can but sometimes it doesn’t work out.”

“They saw you with Sebastian.”

“Jonathan. His name is Jonathan.”

Alec looked at him in disbelief.

“He killed Max.”

“In some realities he never existed. It’s a loss to your world but insignificant to the universe.”

The black haired Nephilim shook his head softly.

“Jace would never say that.”

“I’m not your Jace. And the Jonathan you saw me with is not yours either. So please, let me go. I need to find him. I need to know that he’s alright. Please.”

“Jonathan is a monster.”

“Maybe in this world. But not in mine.”

Jace clutched the iron rods that kept him locked up. He lowered his gaze and bit down on his lip. When he looked up again his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Alec, if you were in this cell and you’d beg me to let you see Magnus I wouldn’t hesitate to free you.”

“Magnus is my boyfriend not a ruthless monster, that’s different..”

Alec snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Then suddenly he gasped as if he just realised something.

“No, don’t tell me that you... and Sebastian–”

Jace didn’t look up. He had his eyes closed. Back then when Jonathan had saved him Jace was in despair. He had wanted to die right next to Alec, he’d never wanted to leave his Parabatai behind. But Jonathan had always been stubborn. He had picked him up and dragged him into a broken down building, one of the Institutes that were still partly safe. Jonathan had always wanted to become a nurse instead of a shadowhunter but he had visited the Academy just like Jace. They were both warriors yet when it came to wounds Jonathan was the best healer. He couldn’t remember at what point exactly he had fallen in love with him. But this moment must have been the beginning.

“You don’t know him like I do. I love him Alec. I have never loved anyone before. He’s my world, he’s all that’s left of it. Please let me see him.” 

“No,” Alec said and then turned around.

He couldn’t believe what he heard. Jace and Sebastian? No, Jace and Jonathan? Maybe they are from a different world, Jace sounded sincere about that. But could he just trust a stranger that was mimicking his dead Parabatai? Maybe they were both full of demon blood. Manipulative monsters.

Jace moved away from the cell door and sat down. He leaned his back against the cold stone wall and sighed. Jonathan would come for him. He had to. He always did. No matter how Jace managed to get himself into trouble Jonathan was always there to rescue him. If he wouldn’t come that meant something horrible had happened. That couldn’t be.

‘He’s alive,’ Jace told himself and kissed the Morgenstern ring on his finger. ‘He has to be.’

Jace didn’t know that Alec was watching him. Should Jonathan appear he would put him in another cell and watch them both be sentenced in the morning. They might be from a different world but they murdered the Seelie Queen. Their crime was unforgivable.

For a long time nothing happened but as soon as it turned midnight Jonathan slipped through the shadows. He sneaked into the Sanctuary and rushed towards the cell tract. Most of the cells were empty. All but one. He instantly recognized the hunched up figure that was leaning against the wall. 

“Herondale.”

He said with an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. Jace got up immediately.

“Jonathan, you came!”

“Of course I did.”

Alec was listening to their conversation while aiming at the white haired guy with his bow. He looked different. Was there a glamour on him?

“So, do you want to tell me how you got in here?”

“Come on, can you tease me later? We have to flee before the Inquisitor arrives.”

“We have time until the morning, no?”

Jonathan crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was visibly angry. Jace bit down on his lip. He was nervously playing with his fingers.

“I followed the plan.”

“Whose plan?”

“My own plan.”

“And where did that get you, Jace? Hm?”

“Here? In.. a.. cell?”

He talked hesitantly and moved as close as possible towards the cell door. He couldn’t reach his hand out even though there was enough space between the single rods. The magic barrier wouldn’t allow it.

“And where would my plan have gotten you?”

“Well if it was a kinky plan in a cell with you chained up to the wall and–”

“It’s not funny, Jace! You acted recklessly. Can you imagine how panicked I was when I saw them dragging you away?!”

His voice broke and Jace gulped. Alec lowered his bow. What was happening? Did Jonathan actually care about Jace?

“Every mission endangers our own lives. And you promised– after last time you promised to be more careful. You promised that I didn’t have to watch you die in my arms again!”

“I’m sorry, Jonathan. I just thought I could save him.”

“Well done. You saved him and he put you in this cell. He will hand you over to the clave, too. Was it worth it?”

Jonathan took a deep breath. He tried to calm down and fished for a key in his pocket.

“This is the last time I’m saving your ass.”

“My very sexy ass I hope.”

Jonathan unlocked the door and with a smile Jace leaned in to hug him.

“Stop. Right. There.”

Alec’s voice was stern and quiet. He had abandoned his bow and was now standing behind Jonathan, pressing a dagger against his throat.

“Did you really think I would let you go that easily?”

Jonathan let the keys drop to the floor. Jace stared at him in fear. He wanted to reach out but Jonathan shook his head.

“Alec please don’t. He’s not–”

“Don’t say another word or I’ll kill him right here.”

“Jace.”

Jonathan whispered and looked into those familiar golden eyes.

“You have to flee. Now.”

“No, not without you.”

He took a step back and turned his head to face Alec.

“Let him go. You can lock us up, we will wait for the Inquisitor. We won’t resist but don’t hurt him.”

“Jace what are you–”

Alec shrugged his shoulders and drew away. He pushed Jonathan into the cell and closed the door. His eyes rested on them for a while before he wordlessly picked up the keys and left the Sanctuary. Jonathan got up angrily and pushed Jace against the wall.

“You’re an idiot!”

“Because I don’t want to lose you?”

“Because you put my life over countless others! We’re here to save the world!”

“This world is already lost but I will not lose you with it.”

Jace hissed back and grabbed Jonathan by the waist. He pulled him in and pressed his body against Jonathan’s, their lips crashing into each other. Jace’s hand found its way into Jonathan’s hair and as soon as he tugged on it the Hunter let the glamour drop. His hair was longer now, it appeared in all its glory. Jace’s hair too had changed. It was much longer as well, so long that he kept it together with a hair tie. Jonathan’s mouth opened slightly and he tilted his head. Their kisses become greedier, their bodies shivering in excitement.

“W-wait”

Jonathan interrupted their kiss reluctantly. His lips were swollen and his hair a real mess. Even his clothes were dishevelled. Jace looked at what he had done with a smile.

“We need a plan. It will be morning soon but we can’t wait that long. We need to flee.”

“Or…”

Jace pulled him closer again and pressed his lips against Jonathan’s neck.

“We spend the night keeping us warm and cozy and worry in the morning.”

Jonathan bit down on his lips, a small gasp left his throat as Jace sucked on his skin, leaving a small mark.

“No, Jace, please. It’s important.”

The Hunter sighed and stepped back. He stretched his arms while Jonathan rearranged his clothes. His cheeks were flushed.

“When will the Inquisitor arrive?”

“I think Alec said they would question me at maybe 9am. Then they’ll need some time to figure out a sentence but I’m pretty sure I’d be sentenced to death.”

“You killed the Seelie Queen. If the Nephilim don’t sentence you to death the Fair Folk will kill you anyways.”

“Not really fair.”

Jonathan ignored that joke. He walked nervously through the tiny cell and rubbed his chin.

“We can’t be questioned. They wouldn’t understand, they wouldn’t believe us either.”

“Can you use your magic?”

“It’s not magic.”

“Can you use your mother’s abilities then?”

“Jace you know how often I tried. I can’t. I never learned how. I only know how to glamour us but that won’t be enough.”

“Well a healthy amount of pressure might help. If you can’t use it we’re doomed.”

“We’re doomed either way if we don’t make it back to the apartment.”

Suddenly both their heads jerked into the direction of the cell door. They heard footsteps. 

“He’s coming back.”

“He’s not alone.”

“The Inquisitor?”

“No, worse.”

Alec walked back into the cell tract with a girl next to him. She was smaller than him, smaller than most people and she had long red hair.

“Hello, Clarissa.”

Jonathan said and was immediately held back by Jace. The Hunter felt his pulse quicken and looked up at Jonathan. He had his fists clenched, his eyes fixed on the small redhead.

For a moment she was just staring back at them. Then she gave Alec a small nod. He left the room and she began talking.

“I’m here to save you, Jace. I want to give you a chance.”

Jonathan snorted. He drew away from Jace’s grip and shook his head.

“Go on, be saved by your girlfriend.”

“She’s not my–”

Jonathan glared at him and Jace understood.

“Clary.”

He said carefully and moved towards the iron rods.

“You know I would never hurt a fly. It wasn’t me, you have to believe it.”

“You killed the Seelie Queen and then we saw you with Sebastian.”

Jace suppressed the urge to correct her.

“He did it.”

Somewhere behind him he believed to hear Jonathan scoff but that was his plan, wasn’t it? Make Clary believe that it’s her Jace so she will help him escape. And as soon as he’s free he could come back and save Jonathan.

“Your hair is different. You were glamouring yourself before. Why?”

Jace gulped. 

“I saw him die and then you showed up. At first I thought.. but that wasn’t possible. You’re not him, are you?”

So she already knew he wasn’t her Jace. He shared a quick glance with Jonathan who shrugged his shoulders.

“Alec said you and Sebastian–”

“Jonathan.”

Jace hissed and bit down on his lip right after. Clary didn’t seem to mind the interruption.

“You’re a couple?”

“We..”

“Don’t say anything, Jace. She won’t believe you, she won’t help you. Ignore that bitch.”

“Jonathan.”

Jace mumbled and glared at the Hunter who silently shrugged his shoulders again.

“Bitch?”

Clary asked with no note of anger in her voice. Jonathan got up and pushed past Jace. He tried in vain to hold him back but Jonathan didn’t care.

“You heard me.”

He said in a clam voice while examining her.

“You always look the same. Small, plain, exceptionally dumb.”

She let out a laugh and gave Jonathan a slight nod.

“And you? Aren’t you always the same, too? A manipulative monster, a killer with no emotions, a heartless soldier. What kind of demonic magic did you use to make Jace fall for you? I’m sure he doesn’t love you. Nobody could ever love you. Soon he will realise that and leave you. No spell lasts forever.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell at her when he felt Jace’s arms wrapping themselves around his waist. The Hunter was holding him tightly and whispered in his ear.

“I’m yours,” he said. “I’m yours, Jonathan. She cannot take me from you. She cannot separate us.”

Clary tilted her head. She couldn’t see what was happening inside the cell, it was too dark. Jonathan calmed down and turned to face Jace. They pressed their lips together in a short kiss before Jace walked towards Clary again.

“You know we’re not from here. We’ve met you countless times, other versions of you. You’re arrogant. You think of yourself so highly because of your angel blood but you wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice the world to get what you want. You’re the monster, Clarissa Fairchild and I’m glad that you were never born in my world.”

The girl gasped in shock. Jonathan stared at Jace, doubting if he actually heard it right. Jace usually wasn’t the mean type, he doesn’t lash out on people, he would rather yell at himself than anyone else. Why did he do that? Clary’s body trembled and she clenched her tiny fists.

“I knew you weren’t my Jace but I thought–”

“What?”

Jace scoffed. He glared at Clary who slowly backed away.

“That somehow every single Jace in this universe has a weakness for you? Some of us have a brain.”

“Not all.”

She mumbled and took out her Stele. Jace gulped. Even Jonathan moved towards him and dragged him away from the door.

“Good job. Now she’ll turn into a fury.”

“I tried to defend you. Besides, you called her a bitch first.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

Clary opened the cell door with a rune and stepped inside. She held her Stele like she would hold a weapon. The boys were defenseless. They had no Steles, no weapons on them. They wouldn’t survive a fight. Unless..

Jace stepped forward, he moved quickly and caught Clary’s mouth in a careful kiss. She gasped in surprise. It was enough distraction for the Hunter to grab her and push her against the wall with all his strength. They heard a low cracking noise and when Jace let go she dropped to the ground. Her head was bleeding heavily. He stared down at her and couldn’t believe that the trick actually worked. 

“Did you kill her?!”

“I honestly don’t know. That’s not important right now, we have to leave.”

Jace grabbed Jonathan’s wrist but he refused.

“Jonathan please–”

“Just a moment!”

Jonathan knelt down and teared his sleeve from his shirt. He used it to tie it around her head. Then he leaned down to feel her pulse.

“She’ll survive I think.”

He glared at Jace and hit his arm.

“That was reckless.”

“You can thank me later.”

Jace took Jonathan’s hand and while rushing out of the cell tract he felt their fingers intertwining. They were running through countless corridors and almost got lost. It has been a while since they saw the New York Institute. Jonathan led the way now. It was oddly quiet. Nobody was coming after them and the exit was so close.

“Where is Clary?”

They froze. Alec stood in front of the door with his bow raised. Automatically Jonathan and Jace fought for the place in front of the other. Jace won. He positioned himself in front of Jonathan to make sure that he wouldn’t get hurt. Alec was the best archer he had ever met, he could probably kill them both with one arrow.

“Let us go.”

He aimed at them.

“Where is Clary?”

“Now would be the perfect time for a little magic.”

Jace whispered. Jonathan squinted his eyes at him and wanted to scold the Hunter when someone else appeared.

“Did someone say magic?”

“Magnus.. Bane?”

Fear rose in the two guys and they moved closer to each other. Jonathan clinged onto Jace’s arm, his nails digging into the Hunter’s skin. In their own world Magnus Bane had abandoned them. After Alec’s death he had joined his father’s side and helped the Princes of Hell to invade their world. They were terrified of him.

“It’s over,” he whispered.

“No not yet. We can still fight we can–”

Alec shot one arrow and hit Jonathan’s thigh. He let out a scream. Immediately Jace was next to him, cradling him in his arms.

“Don’t shoot!”

He yelled at them, tears gathering in his eyes. Jonathan was cursing them both out, he was mumbling angrily while Jace teared off Jonathan’s other sleeve. He broke the arrow and pulled out what he could. Then he bandaged his thigh as good as possible.

“You can try to flee. They won’t hurt you.”

“I won’t leave you here.”

“Don’t you want to go home?”

Jace’s heart skipped a beat. He stared down at Jonathan and for a moment the world around him froze.

“Home?”

He asked, his voice nothing but a whisper. Jonathan gave him a small nod. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could see it. Their home. The once green meadows and flowery fields of Idris, the academy somewhere in the far distance and the demon towers in the north. He saw the small river in the middle of the forest where they used to spend all summer.

“Of course I want to go home.”

Jace whispered, his tears falling onto Jonathan’s face.

“But not without you.”

Magnus Bane had moved to stand next to Alec. They were talking to each other in low voices but Jace didn’t bother to listen. They were most likely planning their execution and he didn’t want to think about that yet.

“Do you think it’s still there?”

Jonathan brushed Jace’s hair out of his face. Their eyes met.

“I don’t know. But we will find out, you hear me? We will leave this place and we will go home.”

“They will kill us, Jace.”

“They can try. I’m not giving up without a fight.”

“Jace..”

“We won’t kill you.”

Alec suddenly said. He lowered his bow while giving Magnus a small nod. The warlock hesitated for a moment and then opened a portal.

“Sorry for the arrow, I had to know if you were telling the truth.”

“About what?!”

“Your relationship.”

“How does shooting Jonathan prove our relationship?!”

“You cried.”

Alec gulped.

“I’ve never seen that before. Besides, I just really wanted to shoot him.”

Jonathan mumbled something about every Alec being the same jerk and Jace quickly wiped his tears away.

“Why are you helping us now? Because I’m not straight? Is this some sort of gay alliance that I’ve never heard of?”

The black haired Hunter seemed a little disturbed while Magnus let out a chuckle.

“No, I’m letting you go because we proved that you’re not from our world. You saved my life and your Sebas– your Jonathan is not the one we want to kill so it doesn’t make sense to keep you here. And Magnus convinced me that it’s dangerous for you to stay out of your own dimension for too long.”

“It’s more dangerous to be shot by an arrow.”

Jonathan muttered while Jace helped him get up.

“About the Seelie Queen..”

Alec straightened his back.

“Was there a reason for her death?”

“She was going to betray you. In most realities she’s the one causing the apocalypse. I did you a favor.”

Jace hissed and Alec quietly acknowledged what the Hunter had said. He would have to find a way to explain it to the clave but he could worry about that later.

“Thank you, Alec.”

“Don’t. We’re even now. Also, I better find Clary in a good state. She’s a very important person.”

“She surely thinks so.”

Jace elbows Jonathan and glares at him before breaking out in a soft smile. He dragged him towards the portal and thanked Magnus as well. Then he gave Jonathan a quick kiss on the lips.

“The Apartment?”

“The Apartment.”

“How is it going?”

Jace entered Jonathan’s bedroom with a towel wrapped around his head. He had just taken a shower while Jonathan wanted to tend to his wounds.

“I will survive, obviously. I pulled out the rest of the arrow and applied a rune. It almost doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I thought I removed everything.”

Jonathan smiled softly at him and got up from the bed. They moved towards each other like magnets and their lips found each other in a soft kiss.

“It’s okay, you’re just not talented with your hands.”

Jace wanted to open his mouth to say something when Jonathan pressed his finger against his lips.

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“If you don’t want to hear it I can show you.”

He winked at Jonathan and caught his mouth in another kiss. Jace ran his fingers through Jonathan’s hair and cupped his cheek. He moved them towards the bed and despite Jonathan’s hesitation he made him sit down. He removed his towel and ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“If you try to sit on my lap, Herondale,” Jonathan hissed and looked up at him. “I will actually kill you.

Jace froze and looked down at the bandage.

“You said it didn’t hurt anymore.”

“I said almost and that wasn’t an invitation for you to fuck me.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Oh really? Some parts of you might disagree.”

Jace stuck his tongue out at him and leaned down for another kiss.

“I’ll wait then. Have fun on your own.”

“Hey.”

Jonathan grabbed Jace’s wrist and pulled him on top of him. They fell onto the bed and Jonathan bit down on his lip. Jace has fallen partially onto his thigh and it hurt so much that he wanted to scream. The Hunter moved from the wound as fast as possible.

“That was reckless.”

He said, mimicking Jonathan’s voice. Then his face softened.

“Are you alright?”

“You just fell on my wound, no I’m not alright. But I think you can make up for it with a kiss.”

“Just one?”

Jonathan rolled his eyes at Jace and grabbed his collar. He pulled him in and pressed his lips against Jace’s.

The next morning Jonathan lay in bed beside Jace. He looked at the Herondale ring on his finger. They had exchanged their family rings with a promise. The promise to settle down someday, to go back home and live their life to the fullest in honour of everyone who couldn’t. It has been three years since they left their home. Three years of adventures through realities, three years of failed attempts to save other worlds.

“You really want to go home.”

Jace mumbled next to him. His morning voice sent a shiver down Jonathan’s spine. He turned to face him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“We spent years with self-sacrifice. But when we left we also abandoned people. What if they are still alive?”

“We can go and find out.”

“And what if they aren’t? What if our home doesn’t exist anymore?”

Jonathan closed his eyes and turned away. Jace wrapped his arms around him and left a trail of soft kisses on his neck.

“Home is not a place. It’s you. Wherever you are, I’m home.”

Jonathan rolled his eyes and he turned his head to face Jace.

“I’m serious, Jace. What if everything is gone?”

“Then we will find another place. We will build another home.”

He took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Jonathan’s gazed at the rings.

“We made a promise to each other and we will keep it. We’ll settle down and we will live a long life.”

Jace pressed a kiss to Jonathan’s palm who slowly relaxed. He shuffled a bit until his face was buried in Jace’s chest.

“If we cannot move heaven,” he mumbled and Jace smiled. “We will raise hell.”


End file.
